Les fantômes du passé
by Lecmat
Summary: suite de ma première fanfiction intitulée: gunshot (a lire impérativement si vous voulez comprendre celle ci) Ziva est de retour au NCIS mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Un agent du département de la défense cherche à la faire tomber. Il n'hésitera pas a évoquer les fantômes qui hantent encore l'esprit de Ziva


\- Appartement de Tony - 19h -

Ziva était assise sur le canapé. Elle lisait un livre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était sorti de l'hôpital. Tony avait pris deux jours de congés pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. Ordre du médecin. L'appartement de Ziva était en train d'être remis en état. Elle avait beau être un ancien agent du mossad, elle n'était pas fan d'est impact de balle en guise de décoration murale. Tony sorti de la cuisine. Il s'assit sur le canapé au coté de Ziva. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air nerveux. Le regard de Ziva voulait dire [allez vas-y, dit le]. Tony soupira:

-"il faut que je parle a Gibbs..."

Ziva ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ce moment finirait pas arriver mais elle espérait avoir un peu plus de temps. Elle répondit simplement:

-"je sais"

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se leva. Il marchait vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourna vers Ziva et dit:

-"si je ne suis pas revenu dans moins de 2h... appelles la police... et dit leur que je suis probablement mort... écrasé sous un bateau... dans une cave..."

Ziva rit et Tony quitta l'appartement.

-20 minutes plus tard dans la cave de Gibbs -

Gibbs était en train de travailler sur son bateau comme à son habitude. Tony apparu en haut des marches.  
-"Salut Patron!"

Gibbs leva les yeux vers lui et hocha seulement la tête en signe de réponse.

-"il faut que je te parle d'un truc..."

Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire. Il savait très bien ce que Tony s'apprêtait à lui dire:

-"je t'écoute"

-"c'est à propos de Ziva... Tu vas surement me tuer mais j'en ai assez de me mentir. J'en ai marre de faire semblant que tout va bien..."

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Cela rendait Tony encore plus nerveux.

-"je sais que tu es contre cette idée. Je sais qu'il y a la règle 12 ... mais je dois penser à moi pour une fois..." Il hésita un instant "c'est ma Shannon Gibbs..."

Gibbs sourit à nouveau. Le genre de léger sourire que seul lui avait le secret. Tony continua:

-"et je sais que tu la considères comme ta propre fille mais... Je peux pas te promettre que ça n'affectera pas notre travail parce... tu me connais et tu la connais... mais je peux seulement te promettre que je prendrais bien soin d'elle"

Gibbs s'arrêta. Il se dirigea vers son établi. Il vida deux bocaux, souffla dedans pour en retirer la poussière et sorti une bouteille de bourbon. Il en versa dans les bocaux et tendit un verre à Tony. Tony attrapa le verre. Il ne savait pas si Gibbs était énervé ou pas et ça le rendait encore plus nerveux. La seule réponse que Gibbs lui donna fut une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Tony sourit. Il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il l'avait bien mérité.

\- Vers 7h du matin - Bureau du NCIS -

Tony et Ziva était assit à leur bureau respectif. C'était le premier jour de Ziva depuis les événements qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. Elle lisait ses emails. McGee arriva:

-"Bonjour tout le monde. Hey, content de te voir Ziva"

-"Merci McGee" elle lui sourit.

-"comment tu te sent ? Sans vouloir être méchant tu as l'air un peu fatigué"

Tony se leva et se planta à coté de McGee avec petit sourire narquois:

-"oui Ziva il a raison tu as l'air fatigué... Tu veux nous dire pourquoi ?" Il voulait la mettre mal à l'aise. Il savait exactement pourquoi elle avait l'air si fatigué. La nuit dernière il l'avait ramené chez elle. Son appartement était enfin prêt et Ziva n'avait plus besoin de rester sous surveillance. Lorsque Tony avait déposé les affaires de Ziva il lui avait dit:

-" Tu sais tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps..."

Ziva lui avait simplement répondu:

-"tu devrais rester..."

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Tony caressait les cheveux de Ziva:

-"j'essaie de résister mais…."

Elle le regarda avec un air étonné:

\- "pourquoi ?"

\- "T'as blessure.. Je veux pas que tu aies mal…"

Elle hocha la tête et sourit:

\- "très bien…. tu peux résister si tu veux… moi pas…"

Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, sa main était posé sur ton torse.

Il tentait toujours de résister mais c'était une bataille qu'il avait déjà perdu. Elle lui demanda entre deux baisés: "alors comment se passe ta petite résistance ? "

Il soupira de plaisir: "c'est dur… "

Elle sourit et dit: "j'ai remarqué…"

S'était trop pour lui. Il la poussa pour se retrouver sur elle:

-"Très bien Agent David vous l'avez bien cherché !" Il l'embrassa et dit:

-"et pour ton information…. ce n'est pas mon genou…"

Cette phrase la fit sourire. Elle se remémora leur mission sous couverture lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé l'inverse. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis ce jour là.

Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour ce qui expliquait son visage très fatigué.

-"disons que j'ai eu du mal a trouver le sommeil "

Gibbs entra en trombe:

-"Pas le temps de dormir ! On a un marine mort"

Tout le monde se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

—- Même jour - vers 2h de l'après midi - bureau du NCIS —-

Tony et Mcgee étaient en train de faire des recherches pour faire avancer l'enquête. Ziva et Gibbs étaient sur le terrain. Ils interrogeait un suspect.

Un homme sorti de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de Tony:

\- "Bonjour, je cherche l'agent spécial Ziva David"

Tony eu l'air suspicieux:

\- "Qui la demande ?"

-"Richard Parsons, Département de la Défense" Il tendit sa carte à Tony. Tony était maintenant inquiet. Ce n'est jamais bon quand le département de la défense vient mettre son nom dans vos affaires. Parsons demanda:

\- "et vous êtes ?"

\- "Agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo et ça c'est l'agent pas si spécial Timothee « le bleu » Mcgee"

Mcgee lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Il détestait quand il faisait ça.

Tony continua:

-" L'agent David est sur le terrain mais je peux prendre un message et je suis sûr qu'elle vous recontactera "

Parsons qui se trouvait maintenant face au bureau de Ziva attrapa le drapeau Israélien qui ornait son pot à crayon. Ce geste énerva Tony. Parsons déclara:

-" Pas la peine, je vais l'attendre ici. Et puis je dois aussi m'entretenir avec vous alors autant commencer maintenant "

Tony savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-"Agent DiNozzo, vous êtes la première personne que l'agent David a contacté au moment de l'attaque, n'est-ce-pas ?"

-"c'est exact... pourquoi ?"

Parsons ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa question, il enchaîna:

-"Etiez-vous au courant de la présence de Mira Sahar sur le sol Américain ? Est ce que l'agent David vous en a déjà parlé ?"

-"non jamais... pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à Ziva ? Vous écrivez sa biographie ? Si c'est le cas je veux mon nom sur la couverture" Il tentait de gagner du temps. "hé McStephen King vu que toi aussi tu écris des livres, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas notre nouvel ami prendre un café ?" McGee avait bien reçu le message, il devait éloigner Parsons pour lui permettre de prévenir Gibbs. McGee invita Parsons a le suivre vers la cafétéria. Tony décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs. Ce dernier décrocha:

-"oui Gibbs..."

-"Hey c'est moi. On a un petit problème ici. Un type pose pas mal de question sur Ziva..."

-"un type ? Quel genre de type ?"

-"un type du genre "département de la défense"

-"occupe le, on arrive"

-"on s'en occupe"

30 minutes plus tard, Gibbs et Ziva sont de retour. Gibbs s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony:

-"Où est-il ?"

-"avec McGee"

-"qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?"

-"il a posé tout un tas de question à propos de Ziva et Sahar. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais je n'aime pas ça"

Gibbs parti en direction du bureau de Vance:

-"Tu restes avec elle, il ne lui pose aucune question sans que l'un de nous soit avec elle"

Ziva et Tony était en train de discuter lorsque Parsons apparu derrière eux.

-"Agent spécial David. Nous nous rencontrons enfin. Richard Parsons, département de la Défense. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?"

Elle le regarda avec un air de défi:

-"est ce que j'ai le choix ?"

-"A en croire le 5ème amendement, oui vous avez tout a fait le choix de refuser..."

Elle considéra cette possibilité pendant quelques secondes puis répondit:

-"je n'ai rien à cacher"

Tony et Ziva menèrent Parsons en direction de la salle de réunion. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony était sur le point de s'assoir à coté de Ziva lorsque Parsons lui dit:

-"vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester Agent DiNozzo"

Tony tira la chaise avec un regard de défi et lui répondit:

-"j'insiste..."

Parsons commença:

-"Agent David. La nuit de l'attaque vous étiez avec Adam Eschel n'est ce pas ?"

-"oui, il était venu pour me prévenir"

-"il est venu tout droit d'Israël seulement dans le but de vous prévenir ?"

-"non il était déjà à Washington"

-"Et que faisait-il a Washington ?"

-"je n'en sais rien, c'est à lui que vous devriez poser la question pas à moi"

Parsons eut un rictus d'agacement:

-"je l'aurais fait, si seulement l'officier Eschel n'était pas reparti si vite en Israël" Il était clairement en train d'insinuer qu'il s'agissait là d'une attitude suspecte.

-"quelle relation entretenez vous avec l'officier Eschel ?"

Ziva soupira, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette question était pertinente:

-"c'est un ami très proche"

A coté d'elle Tony essayait de ne pas montrer son agacement face à l'évocation de l'officier du Mossad avec qui Ziva avait eu une liaison. Parsons continua:

-"Comment avez vous trouvé la position de Sahar ?

-"mes contacts m'ont aidé à traquer les hommes de Sahar. Je n'avais plus qu'a les suivre jusqu'à elle"

-"vos contacts ? quel genre de contact ?"

-"des amis..."

L'agacement de Parsons était de plus en plus évident. Celui de Ziva également:

-"vous avez beaucoup d'ami agent David" son ton était de plus en plus cinglant.

-"c'est un crime ?" Celui de Ziva aussi.

-"non bien sur, rien ne vous empêche d'avoir des amis Agent David. Ce que je n'explique pas par contre c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté de contacter l'agent Gibbs ou l'agent DiNozzo ?"

-"c'était trop dangereux. Elle s'en serait pris à eux pour m'atteindre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Il fallait que je protège ma famille.

La conversation tournait à la joute verbale.

-"Ah oui! J'oubliais que vous avez un grand sens de la famille ! Je suis sûr que Ari Haswari serait d'accord avec ça..."

Pendant un instant le temps s'arrêta. Ziva était choquée, furieuse et dévastée. Il ne venait pas de prononcer ces mots. Tony était furieux. Il venait de bondir de sa chaise. Il était prêt à l'agripper par le col. Ziva attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher.

Vance entra dans la pièce:

-"Agent Parsons pourrais je vous dire un mot ?"

-"je n'ai pas terminé !"

-"A vrai dire ce n'était pas une suggestion..." Vance fit signe a Ziva et Tony de sortir de la pièce. Ils s'exécutèrent. Parsons regarda Ziva sortir de la pièce.

Une fois hors de la pièce Ziva s'adossa contre le mur. Elle était touché par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tony était aussi très affecté. Il posa sa main sur son épaule:

-"hey, est ce que ça va ?"

Elle essuya une larme d'un revers de main.

-"il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça"

Tony l'a pris dans ses bras. Il détestait la voir ainsi.

-"je sais"

Ils retournèrent ensuite en direction de leurs bureaux.

En chemin Ziva s'arrêta aux toilettes pour se rafraichir et reprendre ses esprits. Tony continua. Il devait parler à Gibbs de ce qui venait de se produire:

-"Patron, on a un problème"

-"ou est-il ?"

-"avec Vance, les choses ont mal tournées"

-"comment ça ?"

-"il a évoqué Ari..."

Tony n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Gibbs savait ce que cela signifiait. Ziva était blessée.

-"ou est-elle ? "

Ziva apparu derrière eux:

-"je vais bien..."

Gibbs la regarda un instant. Il lui fit simplement signe de la suivre et marcha en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Il se tourna vers Ziva:

-"ne le laisse pas t'atteindre"

-"je sais. C'est juste que ... combien de temps encore vais-je devoir payer pour ce que j'ai fait?"

Gibbs savait que le problème était ailleurs. Elle s'en voulait toujours pour la mort d'Ari et cela l'empêchait d'avancer. Il était passé par là après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille.

-"Tu dois te pardonner Ziva"

-"ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel je suis doué"

Gibbs esquissa un sourire, il pensa: [tel père, telle fille]

Il posa un baisé sur son front et redémarra l'ascenseur.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Vance;

Vance était assis derrière son bureau.

-"pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous interrogez mes agents ?"

-"j'enquête sur les agissements de votre agent"

-"Vous n'avez pas à enquêter, mes agents ont fourni leurs rapports, l'enquête est close"

-"j'enquête sur l'Agent David. Votre agent à pris l'habitude d'abattre les suspects sans aucune forme de procès. D'abord il y a eu Ari haswari, Ilan Bodnar et maintenant Mira Sahar ! Le département de la défense a peur que votre agent soit devenu incontrôlable. Elle fait justice elle même, elle ne suit pas les procédures, elle contacte des "anciens amis" du Mossad! Ses méthodes sont inacceptables !"

-"L'agent David est mon agent. C'est à moi de décider ce qui est acceptable et ce qui ne l'est pas"

Le téléphone sonna. Le numéro du cabinet du secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense s'afficha.

Vance décrocha. Il écouta attentivement, leva les yeux vers Parsons qui avait l'air confiant:

-"oui, il est devant moi" Il tendit le téléphone à Parsons "il veut vous parler"

Parsons pris le combiner. Il perdit petit à petit son air confiant:

-"oui Monsieur... Bien Monsieur"

Il raccrocha.

-"Apparemment votre agent est hors de notre juridiction" Il avait l'air dépité. Il marcha vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers Vance et dit:

-"c'est une tête brulée et vous le savez... Elle doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour vous pour que vous la protégiez à ce point"

Vance ne répondit pas et Vance quitta la pièce.

De retour dans l'open space du NCIS. L'équipe travaillait encore sur l'enquête. Ils étaient tous regroupé autour de l'écran à coté du bureau de Tony. Parsons était en train de descendre les escaliers. Ils cessèrent leur discussion et le regardèrent venir vers eux. Il s'adressa à Ziva:

-"je dois reporter notre petite discussion à plus tard. Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé Agent David, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Nous nous reverrons surement très prochainement"

-"J'en meurs d'impatience..."

Parsons tourna les talons et disparu.

4h plus tard. La nuit était tombée sur Washington.

L'enquête était enfin terminé. Ils avaient arrêté l'individu responsable du meurtre. Ziva était à son bureau. Elle terminait d'écrire son rapport. Tony la regardait. Il lui dit:

-"Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en aurait pas voulu"

Elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire:

-"pardon ?"

Il se leva et marcha vers son bureau:

-"évidemment je ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que toi mais je suis que Ari ne t'en aurait pas voulu"

-"Je l'ai tué Tony... J'ai choisi de sauver un homme que je venais à peine de rencontrer plutôt que mon frère"

-"je sais ... mais il t'aimait. Tu étais sa petite sœur et je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait laissé le tuer un millier de fois si c'était pour te protéger"

Ziva savait que Tony n'était pas seulement en train de parler d'Ari, il parlait aussi de lui.

Il déposa un baisé sur sa joue. Ce geste la fit sourire. Il retourna vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires:

-"la journée a été longue... on se fait un Pizza ?"

Elle acquiesça, pris ses affaires et le rejoint dans l'ascenseur.

-FIN-


End file.
